The New Student
by Mae-Kou
Summary: She froze, astounded by what he said. Then she smiled. Know what? I'm starting to like you, Ayane said. She was a new student. But that didn't mean she wouldn't do everything to get him Natsume. [NatsumexMikan]
1. Meet Ayane

**Summary:**

A transfer student to Class B started to develop feelings for Natsume after he saved her from an accident. She knew Natsume liked Mikan and she's prepared to win him even if it means killing Mikan. (MxN)

_**Author's Note:** _

_This is my first time to write about Gakuen Alice. I hope you like this fic. Maybe my OC is a Mary Sue, but please understand that I need to make her one to make the fic more realistic and not like a trash. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Meet Ayane**_

Natsume sat on the branch of the pine tree the Alice Academy had.He was resting as usual.He was planning to cut classes when the teacher, Narumi-sensei comes.

He then heard a familiar, annoying voice. He glanced down to see Mikan. She was complaining about how hard her work was for a student like her.

"Hey little girl!" Natsume called.

Mikan glance up at him. She smiled. "Hi there, Natsume!" she greeted.

"Would you please keep your voice down? I'm trying to rest here and you sound so annoying, you know," Natsume said angrily.

"You're so mean Natsume! You'll be—" Mikan stopped and glanced at Ruka who was waving at her. "Hey Ruka!" she called as she ran towards him, ignoring Natsume now.

Natsume seemed to be jealous. He jumped down and catched up with Mikan.

"Hi there, Natsume," Ruka said. "Mikan," he added and gave Mikan a smile.

_A real meaningful smile… _Natsume thought.

"Can you help me feed the animals, Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I certainly can't. I'm still going to clean this up. Why don't you hangout with Natsume first? Then if I could finish this quickly, I'll meet you there at the gate, okay?" Mikan replied.

Natsume glance at Ruka. "Pathetic little girl," he said and walked past Ruka. "I can't go with you Ruka, I have to take care of something," he added.

"Well, what is it?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing really," Natsume said.

Mikan whispered at Ruka. "What's with him?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ruka replied. "See you, Mikan," he said.

"Bye," Mikan replied and continued her work.

* * *

"Good morning," Narumi-sensei said.

"Good morning," the class B students replied.

"I would like to annouce that we're having a cultural festival which would be held next week. We're going to spend the rest of the week to do the preparations and you're not going to have any classes. You'll just help the teachers and your friends prepare," Narumi-sensei said.

"Wow, a cultural festival?" some whispered.

"Alright, enough of that," Narumi-sensei said when he realized the class was getting a tad too noisy, "We have a new student here that would be joining the class," he announced.

Eveybody went silent. They looked at the door. There stood a girl, about ten years old. She had long black hair that reached down her hips. She had a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Class, this is Ms. Mizu. Ayane Mizu," Narumi-sensei said. "Ayane, please greet everyone," he said, smiling.

Ayane stepped up. "My name is Ayane Mizu, ten years old. I came from Canada, though I'm actually Japanese. I stopped studyinga few weeks ago when my uncle found out that I have an alice," Ayane said.

"Well, what is your alice?" Sumire asked.

Ayane smiled. She then raised her hand and water splashed on the floor "Alice of water," she said.

"I'm sorry Ayane, but you cannot be allowed to use your alice during class time, or without the teachers' permission," Narumi-sensei said.

Ayane sighed. The water disappeared. "I guess I'll have to follow that, Mr. Narumi," she said.

"Now that you agreed, you can pick any vacant seats. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the Faculty Room to help the other teachers prepare for the Cultural Festival," Narumi-sensei said and left the room.

Ayane walked. She glanced at the girl who was doing a crazy dance thing and was telling a fortune to another girl (Otanashi). One was fixing a robot like she was inventing thing (Hotaru); one was holding a ball and the ball suddenly turned bigger (Yuu); one was saying things like he was reading a mind of the kid beside him (Yome Koko or Kokoroyome), and many others. Finally she reached the end of the classroom and looked at the boy with a rabbit in his arms (Ruka or Luka) and beside him was another boy who was reading a comic book with his feet on the top of the table.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Ayane asked.

The boy put down his comic book. It was Natsume. "Hey you, new freak girl," he said.

"What?" Ayane exclaimed. "Freak? You're calling me a freak?" she added.

"Yeah, so what?" Natsume said. "You know that this school is a really stupid school, right? If you're smart enough, you wouldn't show your alice in front of us 'cause you'll only get into trouble with those freaking teachers like Narumi," he said.

"Mr. Narumi?" Ayane repeated. "He's a freaking teacher? You're kidding me," she said.

"And I don't know if you're alice is that strong, but that alice is not a place here," Natsume continued. "Your alice is not one of the powerful ones. Some here could do a crazy fortune telling dance, some could read your mind, some could use his X-ray alice, some could have a photographic reading memory alice, some could use her cat and dog alice, and one could stop your alice," Natsume said and looked at Mikan who was looking at him too.

"You're telling me that my alice is a weak one?" Ayanedemanded and she seems to be really angry now. "You dare to speak to me that way?" she said in a voiceloud enough for everyone to hear them.

"Yeah, isn't that obvious?" Natsume said.

"You're a worthless student! You shouldn't speak to me like that! I'm just new here and you shouldtry to make friends with me! What's with you, idiotic fool?" Ayane said.

"Hey new girl! Don't you dare talk to Natsume that way!" the boy with thelevitating alice said.

"Leave me alone!" Ayane said and swung her hand. Suddenly water splashed at the boy and he droppedto his knees.

"Ouch! Her water! It's not just any ordinary water!" the boy said holding his shoulders. "My skin, I think it's burning!" he added.

Mikan glanced at Hotaru who wasn't paying any attention to Natsume and Ayane. She was just fixing a robot. "Hotaru, don't you think we should call Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru gazed at her. "I don't know, ask Yuu," Hotaru said.

"Yuu?" Mikan said and turned to see Yuu. "What?" she said when she saw Yuu. He was pale and he was running around the room. "What's wrong, Yuu?" she asked.

Yuu stopped in front of her. "I'm going to be in trouble if this fight won't stop! I'm in charge in the class, right? I'm the class president remember that!" he said then ran around the room again.

"Oh, yeah," Mikan said. "Look Hotaru, let's get Mr. Narumi here, right now!" she said. "If we don't do that, Natsume and Ayane would get into trouble," she said. "And Yuu, too," she added.

Hotaru sighed. "Leave them alone," she said. "And Yuu, there's no point of running around the room," she saidto Yuu.

Yuu stopped. "Ahh! I can't just let them do this!" he said.

"Just leave them alone, and leave me alone as well," Hotaru repeated.

Mikan could only stare at Natsume and Ayane.

Ayane looked at Natsume angrily. "That's right, when my water hits you, the water would burn your skin just like fire, but sometimes, I could just use ordinary water on you," she said.

"Like fire? I've never seen one," Natsume said calmly.

"Hey, Natsume, stop picking up a fightwith the new girl," Ruka pleaded.

"You're not involved here, Ruka," Natsume said. "Now you newidiotic girl," he said and suddenly fire circled around Ayane.

"What is this?" Ayane asked.

"Fire, isn't it obvious?" one kid shouted.

Ayane smirked. "You're killing me?" she said.

"I don't know, but if you won't get out of the fire quickly, I'll be killing you." Natsume replied. "Now you know that our alices here are no ordinary. It could kill you or turn you into ashes in no time," he said.

"Oh, I know that, but…I think you should know that my alice as well isn't ordinary," Ayane said, a grin forming her lips.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked. He was holding raging fire in his hands.

The fire around Ayane was getting bigger and bigger, stronger and stronger, thatthey couldn't almost see her face.

Suddenly water circled around Ayane, putting out Natsume's fire.The fire in Natsume's handsdisappeared too.

"What the heck—" Natsume said.

Then the events even got worse. The water around Ayane suddenly formed into a hideous beast—a dragon! A blue dragon stared at them.

"No way!" Ruka said.

"This is my alice, the Water Dragon," Ayane said.

Some kids screamed for helped. Some went outside and rushed to the Faculty Room.

"Oh no!" Yuu and Mikan screamed. Hotaru paid no attention at all and was continuing on fixing her invention.

But everyone was surprised to hear what Ayane uttered.

"Maybe I could kill everyone in this classroom to prove that my alice, is not weak…" Ayane said and looked at Natsume angrily. "Now you'll pay!" she said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for reading, I hope that it's good, please give me some advice. _

_Do you think Ayane is SO Mary Sue-ish? Well… I hope not, but I have to admit, I did that on purpose because on chapter two, there's a lot of twist that's going to happen. _

_See ya! Hope you read chapter two and my other fics. _

_Right now, I'm making a _NarumixOC _fic. Hope you read it when I post it!_

P.S to people reading this story: **I really think Ayane is a Mary Sue. So please, don't hate me because of that.**


	2. I Don't Need You

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! Sorry to tell you but Ayane is really a **Mary Sue**. But I still hope you'll like the story. I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter of my story. Finally I updated. After what seems like forever, I will try to finish the story. Anyway, here's chapter two of The New Student. **OOC-ness may occur**.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"She has no right to do that to Natsume! Who does she think she is?!" Sumire angrily said and shoved her table. "This new girl is totally nuts!"

Mikan trembled. _What's gonna happen to Ayane and Natsume? _She turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, aren't you anxious?"

Hotaru didn't glance at her, pretending she didn't hear anything. Then she finally gave a meaningful glance at Mikan. "Nullify," she said softly and turned her attention back to her work.

Mikan blinked. "What?" she asked and stepped forward to Hotaru. "Nullify?"

"Try to nullify the girl's alice and this will stop," Hotaru repeated. "I might consider it as a gift from you to stop the new girl's delusions."

Mikan smiled. "If I nullify that….you'll go on a date with me?!" she said and danced around happily. "Oh Hotaru! I'm so happy!"

"Mikan, I didn't say anything about dating with you."

"Hotaru!"

"Mikan, I didn't say anything about dating with you."

"Oh I'm so happy! A date! A date with my best friend!"

Something hard knocked Mikan on the head. It was Hotaru's usual hobby to punch Mikan with her horse-shoe gloves. "I didn't say anything about dating with you. Go there and nullify the girl's alice."

Mikan stood up from the floor, rubbing her head. "Okay!" _Hotaru's counting on me! Everyone's counting on me! _She thought as she slowly walked towards Ayane and Natsume. Fire and water. _Ayane's in big trouble. Natsume's alice is a strong one. I'm sure Ayane won't win against him! I've got to do something and fast! _Mikan gulped. She saw Natsume's eyes fixed on Ayane's. She couldn't read his expression. Anger? Fright? Sadness? She couldn't figure out what.

Then Ayane raised her left hand. The water dragon stood up proudly across the room. Then, laid its eyes on Mikan. "What's wrong?" Ayane asked her dragon and glanced where it was looking.

Natsume glanced at her too. Then Mikan read his expressions clearly. Anger. At her? Or at Ayane? Without any word the dragon from Ayane's hand attacked her. Her eyes widened.

"Hey!" Ayane cried as if she wasn't the one controlling the dragon. Natsume ran towards her holding a big ball of fire.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

Hotaru stood up from her seat when she saw a big light form from the scene. "Mikan!" she said. As the light fades she saw what had happen. Mikan was still standing up. She wasn't hurt. Ayane was sitting on the floor, eyes widened. Natsume was also standing. 

"Nullification alice worked again!" Yuu cried happily and hugged Mikan. Their classmates ran and surrounded Mikan. Sumire came to Natsume. "Oh, Natsume! You got me worried!" she said happily. She was about to hug Natsume, when the latter moved away from her which cause her to fall down on the floor.

Natsume walked towards Ayane. He eyed her.

Ayane was still shocked. _My water dragon! No one has ever defeated me in battle! _She glanced at Mikan angrily. _This is all her fault! _She stood up and walked towards the group of alices celebrating Mikan's heroic act. _Was that heroic? All she did was stand up there and say 'stop it'! What really did happen? _"Congratulations Nullifying Girl. You just ruined my battle." She said and gave Mikan a smirk.

The crowd stood still waiting for what happens next.

Natsume placed his hands on his pockets. Ruka was with him. "Are you okay Natsume?" he asked. Natsume only nodded.

"Look here Ms. New Girl! If I were you back off. You can't just barge into our classroom telling everyone what to do. You caused a lot of damage. And Natsume could have been hurt. It was right decision for Mikan to nullify your pathetic alice!" Sumire snapped.

All eyes were fixed on Ayane.

"You still don't have the right to interfere with my –"

"Stop your delusions," Hotaru interrupted.

"That's right! We don't want you here!" some kids started to say. Ayane angrily looked at them. Finally she sighed. And smiled, her eyebrows raised. "Well fine! I know when to quit and I know when I'm not wanted." She said and shoved her hair back. She went out of the room.

Mikan watched Ayane walked away.

* * *

Ayane was sitting at the balcony of the dormitory. So far she didn't have any room to go since her star level had not been decided yet. "Maybe I'll be a no star, and then I will be once again humiliated." She whispered and buried her face on her knees. 

"Hey there Ayane." She heard someone say.

She glanced behind her. "What?" she snapped when she saw Mikan. "You came here to kick me out of the room again?"

Mikan smiled and sat beside her. "You're never alone."

"W-what?"

"I was once unwanted by my classmates, probably because I was a no star student when I first came in here. Unwanted, probably because of my weird alice." Mikan said and smile. "But as soon as I start opening my heart and tried to understand my classmates, I learned that I was never unwanted." She added. "I started to like them, and they started to like me."

"You're a no star?" Ayane asked Mikan.

"No. I'm a one star student." Mikan replied.

"Your classmates are lunatics. I can never bond with anybody." Ayane said, trying to sound tough. But her voice shook.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm a spoiled brat from a rich family. I get what I want." Ayane said. "And everyone hates me because of my special ability to control water. Don't worry. I'm fine communicating with my water dragon. I'm never alone. So I don't need you guys." She added.

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Really. I don't need friends. I managed to live without any friends for 12 years. Why should I need you and your classmates?" Ayane asked. Without any word Mikan pulled her hand.

Mikan smiled. "If you need me….you can always call me, okay?" she said and left Ayane.

Ayane involuntarily smiled. _I shouldn't be smiling about that girl! _She thought and shook her head. "I don't need you! I don't need any of you!" she shouted as if Mikan would hear her. Then she looked at the sky.

_That girl Mikan, I like her…Mikan Sakura, eh? Interesting._

"So what do you think, water dragon, should I trust her?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay that's the end! It's boring, don't you think so? Hopefully I hope I'd receive some reviews from you! Flames and criticisms are also accepted (but sometimes, flames do creep me out). If ya want to say some suggestions, I'll gladly accept them, too. Thanks!


End file.
